


Lotus flowers

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, XiCheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: The two go out and find a special message waiting for them.
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Lotus flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for @billacookie ;D Happy birthday billa

Jiang cheng waited outside his home for his boyfriend, lan xichen. Arriving on the blade, xichen smiles happily. 

"hello my dear." 

Jiang cheng scowls, chuckling. 

"you were late! let's go." 

He turns away from xichen as he went to go to the garden. 

"Yes." 

He felt bad but simply followed him. 

Once they reached the garden, they both looked out to the lotus flowers. 

"Its wonderful."  
Xichen says softly, the flowers were captivating.. as he grabs a hold of jiang cheng's left hand. Jiang cheng let out a small huff because they were in public. 

"Of course it is."   
Jiang cheng does say, in a proud tone. 

"Are they ready to be picked?"  
xichen asks, jiang cheng only nods. 

•••

After returning and putting the flowers in a vase, jiang cheng is sitting on xichen's lap, cuddling close. He feels better about this when they are alone. Looking at the lotus flowers off and on, a smile on his face. He was happy, xichen was happy, and he enjoyed this time so much.   
Soon after they drifted off to sleep. Jiang cheng still on the other's lap. 

•••

When they awoke the next day, and went to the garden, they found a note where the lotus flowers had been, dug into the dirt. Jiang cheng picked it up, opening the note and sobs a little. 

"H-hey.. what does it say..? please don't cry."   
Xichen rubs the tears away with a sleeve. 

"its from.. my sister.. its her handwriting.. it says.. To my beloved a-cheng.. I hope this reaches you when you dig up the flowers. I love you with all my heart, and by now, you have fallen in love with that special someone, I wish you the best, have a happy life."   
Jiang chengs sobs as he spoke, he had no idea this message was there.. but xichen only holds him tight. 

"Well.. that is true, we will have a happy life, I promise you."

Xichen kisses him and jiang cheng kisses back, nodding. 

"We will."  
He wants to make the message from his sister come true, and so he shall.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
